Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (song)
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is a traditional nursery rhyme song that was written by Ann Taylor from the 19th century. The song was first performed in Pop Go The Wiggles!. Before this song was recorded, it was sung by Greg in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Then later, it was rehearsed in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Another version of this song was sung by Gillian Eastoe on ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. For the Wiggles and Sam's version, they have added a second verse, before repeating the first. The Wiggles usually do a human pyramid at the end during their "Carols in the Domain" cues, but in 2013, they do a human pyramid after "Curoo Curoo". Song Credits Wiggledancing! Live In Concert * Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by Alex Keller * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie Pop Go The Wiggles! * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton * Strings: Angela Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Anthony Howe * Recorded and engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party! * Trad. Arr. Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Additional Vocals: James Arthur Chen Pumpkin Face * Trad. Arr. Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * RECORDED AT Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * RECORDED BY Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * MIXED BY Alex Keller * MASTERED BY Don Bartley * VOCALS Simon Pryce * MUSICIANS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Anthony Howe, Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Simon Pryce Nursery Rhymes * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded & Mixed by Alex Keller The Fairytale of Cinder Emma * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Steve Pace * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller Wiggle Around Australia * Trad. Arr. Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by Don Bartley Lyrics Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. How I wonder what you are. Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert *Wake Up, Lachy! (LIVE) *Taba Naba *Tasty Science *The Mango Walk *Lounge Room Symphony *Simon Says *Apples and Bananas * The Laughing Doctor * Twinkle Twinkle * Twinkling Star * Rock And Roll Preschool * Fly Through the Sky * Pigtail Polka * Beaky Can't Sing! * Lachy's Bunny Caller * Hip Hop With Emma Trivia *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off!. * The song is adapted from Ah! Vous dirai-je, maman. * The Wiggles' version for this song usually plays in D, but in the Celebration! version, the chord plays in C. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, The Nursery Rhymes version of the song was uploaded on April 20th 2017. Then a special live version that features guest start Mirusia Louwerse was uploaded on July 16th 2017. On August 30th 2018, the Meet the Orchestra! version was uploaded. * Dominic Lindsay's name is listed credited in other versions of the song credits such as the US version, although he didn't arrange the song. Gallery GillianEastoe-Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Gillian Eastoe singing the song on "ABC for Kids" concert video Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-KindergartenTextTypes.jpg|Kindergarten Text Types GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing this song on "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-DANCELive.png|DANCE live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony in original 2006 live prologue Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|Original 2006 live performance SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing this song TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Non-live version Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UKLive.jpg|UK live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2008 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|2008 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2008).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2008) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2009Live.jpg|2009 live (Big Big Show in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2009).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2009) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in 2010 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|Wiggly Circus live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast television peformance CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing this song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|2010 live (Greatest Hits in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2010).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2010) BlathnaidConroy-MurphySingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy singing the song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in Australia Day concert prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UkuleleBaby!Concert.jpg|Ukulele Baby! concert Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Emma in 2012 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012Live.jpg|2012 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Live in Ireland RingoSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Ringo singing this song EmmaWatkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song MurrayPlayingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Murray playing this song on Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-TheMorningShow.jpg|The Morning Show SimoninTrainingSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Simon in Training singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Tour peformance Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2012).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2012) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon in 2013 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|2013 version SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-Wigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song in Wigglehouse Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Google.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song on Google WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing this song in "Pumpkin Face" LachySingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Lachy singing this song on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandAlfieBoeSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Alfie Boe singing this song on Saturday Cafe Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandLeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins singing this song on Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club EmmaSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song on BT Vancouver Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-DaddyBlogger.jpg|Daddy Blogger TheWigglesandJoeyFatoneSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes Live TheWigglesSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song to Celine Dion's children Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HotPotatoStudios.jpg|Hot Potato Studios Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2015Live.jpg|Twinkle, twinkle little star 2015 live 14379761_10102069420401910_7073657197931831525_o.jpg|2016 live Video File:Gillian Eastoe - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star|Gillian Eastoe singing this song in "ABC For Kids Live in Concert" File:The Wiggles - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Live)|Original Live Performance from "Wiggledancing!" File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star|Nursery Rhymes video File:The Wiggles Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Featuring Mirusia)|Live version starring Mirusia File:The Wiggles Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star|Meet the Orchestra! version Category:Wiggles songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:Caterina Mete Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Duet songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Deleted songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Greg Page Kids TV Songs Category:Tiny Tracks Twinkle Twinkle Little Star-Lullabies Per Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Sampler Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Live in Concert Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Juice Music Songs